El Único Habitante
by Once L
Summary: Un repentino y cruel suceso cambia para siempre la vida de Akihiko Usami, y sin querer, la de Hiroki, también. .Shonen Ai. - .Futuro Junjou Minimum.


**Tí****tulo: **El Único Habitante.

**Fandom: **Junjou Romantica.

**Personajes:** Hiroki Kamijou, Akihiko Usami, y Misaki Takahashi. Mención de Takahiro.

**Género: **General, Angustia, Drama, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Resumen: **Un repentino y cruel suceso cambia para siempre la vida de Akihiko Usami, y sin querer, la de Hiroki también.

**Disclaimer:** _Junjou Romantica _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Shungiku Nakamura, _a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**26/07/10**__**.**_

**Capitulo 1- Accidente.**

Un constante y molesto sonido es el que poco a poco le va sacando de sus sueños. La tercera vez que lo escucha, Hiroki frunce inmediatamente el ceño y gruñe por lo bajo. Está más despierto que dormido, y sabe ahora que es su móvil el que suena y vibra sobre la mesita de noche que tiene a un costado.

Aún así, no quiere contestar.

Sabrá Dios quién es y qué querrá a las... su vista busca el despertador de mala gana, comprobado que pasa de la media noche. Pero sea quien sea, parece no darse por vencido y es entonces cuando al castaño le asalta la idea de que puede ser Nowaki y ocupe algo, o peor aún, le ha pasado algo durante su turno en el Hospital y es por eso que llaman a deshoras de la noche.

Con temor y nerviosismo toma su móvil, presionando la tecla para contestar.

- ¿Sí?

Su voz suena ronca y es apenas un murmullo. Del otro lado de la línea, alguien pregunta por su nombre.

- _¿Kamijou Hiroki-san?_

Y al aludido se le encoge el estomago de un solo movimiento, y casi olvida cómo respirar.

Es una voz de mujer, y no la reconoce en absoluto. ¿Qué ha pasado? Se pregunta con temor, aferrándose al celular antes de contestar a esa pregunta. Al menos, si su voz le sale.

- S-sí. ¿Q-qué pasa? –tartamudea en cambio, pero es producto de los nervios. Lo sabe perfectamente y le da igual, tiene en la mente algo más importante.- ¿Quién habla?

Del otro lado, y luego de una breve pausa, le comunican lo que ha pasado. Hiroki, se tensa sin poder creer lo que le están diciendo.

- ¡¿A-akihiko, qué? –repite, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.- ¡Sí, soy su amigo! ¿Está bien? ¿Acompañante?... ¡Sí! ¿Dígame dónde está? ¡De acuerdo, iré de inmediato!

Apenas y la llamada termina, el castaño prende las luces y comienza a vestir con prisa. No se ha terminado de poner el pantalón cuando recuerda algo importante; toma de nuevo el celular, marcando un número de sus memorias.

- Sí, necesito un taxi, por favor. ¡Y que sea rápido!

Las palabras le salen atropellas y sin tacto alguno, lanzando el móvil a la cama al tiempo en que trata de abrocharse los botones de la camisa que se le están resistiendo. Sin más, toma su chaqueta, la cartera y las llaves, poniéndose la primera y guardándose las otras dos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Minutos después sale del departamento, impacientándose en el pasillo por el ascensor que no llega a su piso.

Bajar es otro infierno.

Según su punto de vista, hubiera llegado más rápido por las escaleras, pero ahora da igual; ha llegado a la primera planta y afuera, el taxi ya le espera.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, le da la orden al conductor.

- Al Hospital Central, por favor.

- Como diga.

El auto se pone en movimiento, dejándose caer el otro en el asiento de atrás.

Está tan presionado, preocupado y nervioso, que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en su amigo de infancia. En él, y en las palabras que aquella mujer, una enfermera, le dijo minutos atrás.

La conversación telefónica viene a su mente.

"¿_Kamijou Hiroki-san?"._

"_S-sí. ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Quién habla?"._

"_Esto... lamento infórmale que el señor Usami Akihiko-san ha tenido un accidente automovilístico y su número figura como la persona que hay que llamar para avisarle en un caso como éste. ¿Es usted algún familiar o amigo?"._

"_¿A-akihiko, qué? ¡Sí, soy su amigo! ¿Está bien?"._

"_Está inconsciente y aún no lo sabemos. Su acompañante en cambio..."._

"_¿Acompañante?"._

"_No, quise decir... ¿cree qué pueda venir enseguida?"._

"_¡Sí! ¿Dígame dónde está?"._

"_Está internado en el Hospital Central, en el área C._

"_¡De acuerdo, iré de inmediato!_

Eso era la que había pasado, y Hiroki aún no termina de asimilar aquella noticia.

Se le hacía tan difícil de creer, que sigue pensando que aquello le ha pasado a otra persona, y no a... Akihiko.

- Un accidente automovilístico... –murmura por lo bajo, en trance, empuñando la tela de su pantalón sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Disculpe?

El conductor le mira por el retrovisor al pensar que le habla a él, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- ¡A-ah, no! N-no es nada. –dice con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa en los labios, desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que el volumen de su voz.- No me haga caso.

Agacha su cabeza, ocultando su mirada entre los cabellos que caen de su frente. En esos momentos, trata con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos.

Él, está preocupado y tiene miedo. No quiere que nada malo le pase a su amigo; no podría soportarlo. Akihiko, pese a los años y la distancia, aún sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Se sigue preocupando por él, y por supuesto, aún le quiere.

"_¡Akihiko... resiste!"_

Es en todo lo que puede pensar en su trayecto hasta el hospital.

Apenas llegan, paga y se baja del vehículo sin esperar siquiera su cambio. Entra al edificio principal, buscando el módulo donde puedan informarle sobre el paradero de su amigo; se acerca sin más a éste, una vez que lo ubica.

- ¡D-disculpe! –su respiración está acelerada. No ha corrido, pero sí caminado con prisa.- Busco a... Usami Akihiko. Accidente automovilístico, lo ingresaron hoy. Soy familiar.

La señorita busca en su computadora, dándole la información que solicitaba.

- Piso 16, cuarto 213.

- Gracias.

Se encamina a los ascensores, subiendo inmediatamente. En el piso indicado se baja, mirando por el largo corredor.

- 213, 213... –murmura impaciente, tomando su derecha al orientarse con el número de las habitaciones.

Ha llegado a la puerta indicada y está a punto de tocar cuando un grito llama su atención.

- ¡Hey, Misaki!

- ¿Akihiko? –alza una ceja, siguiendo por el pasillo hasta donde ha provenido esas especie de... grito ahogado.

- ¡S-señor Usami-san, por favor...! ¡Salga!

Se detiene en la habitación con el número 225, quedándose afuera al ver la escena que se está dando en ese cuarto.

Junto a la cama, un par de enfermeras trataban de sacar al que reconoce como su amigo de infancia, mientras un preocupado Doctor revisaba tanto al joven como los signos vitales que se muestran en el monitor.

Y a juzgar por el semblante del hombre, aquello no iba muy bien.

- ¡No me iré! –dice una y otra vez el escritor con cada intento de las enfermeras por sacarlo, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de su amante.- Misaki.

Le dice en tono alegre y dulce, regalándole una sonrisa al ver que ha abierto sus ojos. El de urbes verdes en realidad lucha por mantenerlos abierto, por ver a Usagi-san que está bien y que no le ha pasado nada malo.

- Usagi...san.

Su voz sale tan baja que Hiroki, que sigue junto a la puerta, sólo alcanza a ver qué entreabre levemente sus labios, pero ninguna palabra llegaba hasta sus oídos.

El menor, no se ve muy bien. Su rostro, al igual que todo su cuerpo está muy herido. Al parecer, ha recibido todo el daño en el accidente y poco a poco, comienza a perder el color en su cara. Un signo para nada alentador.

- ¿Sí, Misaki?

Akihiko toma aquella mano tan pequeña entre las suyas, besándolas con cariño pese a que no estaban solos. Su acción, es reprendida por el menor de los Takahashi.

Kamijou por su parte, aprovecha esa distracción para entrar a la habitación. Se siente un poco más tranquilo al ver que ha encontrado a su amigo, aunque algo confundido por encontrarle con uno de sus estudiantes; Takahashi Misaki, si recuerda bien.

- Me prometes que... –vuelve a intentar hablar una vez más, tomándose su tiempo para completar su frase.- Vas a estar bien... sin... mí.

- ¿Q-qué dices, Misaki? -los ojos del escritor se abren grandes en sorpresa, no dando crédito a lo que el universitario trata de decirle.- Eso no... eso no va a pasar. No tengo que prometértelo, tú vas a estar conmigo y estaremos bien.

- P-pero... –el menor quiere explicarse. Su voz vuelve a ser un murmullo, y aún así, quiere saber que el de ojos violetas va a estar bien. Por ello, le regala una pequeña sonrisa.- Sólo prométeme que...

- Usami-san... –el médico le habla seriamente, pues ve como los signos vitales de su paciente estaban bajando y pronto entrará en un paro.- Salga ahora de...

Ni siquiera puede terminar su frase cuando la maquina comienza a sonar, consecuencia de que los ojos de Misaki se hayan cerrado repentinamente.

- Código azul, código azul. –grita el Doctor, entrando algunas enfermeras enseguida.- Preparen el desfibrilador, lo perdemos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki, no!

Usagi-san se aferra con más fuerza al muchacho, entrando en shock al ver que la situación ha cambiado tan repentinamente.

- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! –ordena el Médico al ver que el escritor no les dejará maniobrar como deben.

- ¡No, Misaki! ¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡Misaki... te amo!

- ¡Akihiko!

Hiroki lo jala hacia sí, intercambiando un par de miradas antes de ver cómo le aplican electroshock para reanimar su corazón.

- Uno, dos... ¡Despejen!

El cuerpo del universitario salta por la descarga, pero el monitor no muestra respuesta.

- De nuevo...

El Doctor repite la misma operación un par de veces más, sin obtener respuesta alguna en ninguna de ellas.

- Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible... –se disculpa con pesar con Akihiko, bajando las paletas.- Hora de la muerte... 1:33 a.m.

- No. ¡No!

Un grito desgarrador sale de la boca de Usagi-san, siendo liberado por un sorprendido Hiroki que no sabe cómo actuar; qué decirle en esos momentos. El escritor corre al lado de su amante, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzando a llorar aunque ninguno de los presentes le ve.

- ¡Mi-Misaki! ¡Misaki, por favor, n-no...!

El equipo que había venido segundos después del código emitido comienza a desalojar el cuarto, quedándose únicamente un turbado Hiroki y el Doctor.

- Usted es... ¿su amigo?

Éste sólo logra asentir, debido al nudo que apresa su garganta y al temblor de sus piernas que parecen gelatina. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación así. Pero tiene que ser fuerte... por Akihiko, que lo iba a necesitar más que nunca.

- Doctor, sobre los tramites, yo... –se aclara la garganta para poder continuar.- Era profesor de Takahashi, yo podría...

- No se preocupe. –le explica el hombre.- Su familia ya fue notificada, su hermano viene en... camino.

"¿_Takahiro?" _cruza por su mente, removiéndose una parte de sus sentimientos y su pasado. Una época, muy dolorosa para él.

- Usted sólo... –le pone una mano en su hombro para confortarlo.- Esté a su lado. Ahora más que nunca, es cuando se necesita de los amigos.

El castaño asiente, recargándose en la puerta una vez que el hombre con bata blanca se marchó.

Las palabras de Akihiko y su llanto, es todo lo que se escucha en la habitación. Y el corazón de Hiroki se encoge cada vez que le escucha, cada vez que le ve de espaldas en esa cama. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se mueve de su sitio.

Permanecen ahí, hasta que Takahashi Takahiro llegó a la mañana siguiente.

Y en el doloroso y agonizante transcurso de lo que quedaba de noche, Kamijou Hiroki por su propia voluntad, había decidido que iba a estar ahí, de día y de noche, el tiempo que fuera necesario junto a su mejor amigo, costara lo que costara.

Sin acordarse siquiera, de que a esa hora, el turno de Nowaki estaba a punto de terminar y pronto regresaría a casa donde ese día, no le esperaba.

Continuará...

* * *

Ayer a la media noche me vino esta idea a la mente, y comencé a desarrollarla. Cuál va siendo mi sorpresa al terminar hoy el primer capítulo de éste... drama. ¡Dios! Sufrí mucho con el deceso de Misaki T.T

Soy fangirl 100% Egoist, y no tengo nada en contra la pareja Romantica, de hecho me gusta mucho :D Pero quería intentar algo nuevo, algo más... _Minimum_. Pareja que también adoro un montón nxn

Pues nada más, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica es bien recibida. Muchas gracias por leer, ya nos veremos ;)


End file.
